


Knowing Strange

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, ep 6.20: The Man Who Would Be King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house -- he got a few things wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Strange

For all his spying, there is a thing Castiel does not see happen.

Bobby Singer knows anti-angel sigils. He’s seen Castiel draw them with his own blood, and whether Cas was fully lucid or minutes away from collapse, he remembered them. He studied them, like any good hunter would. Hell, he has a _photo_ of them, in case he ever doubts himself, which he doesn’t, thank you very much. 

He remembers the look on Dean’s face in that scrubbed-clean cabin, how shiny his eyes were against the holy fire. He’s heard Dean bitch and moan for two weeks now whenever anyone brought up the Crowley thing; guy was _defending his honor_ , like Dean thought he was some friggin’ knight. And he’s not gonna forget the pine-scented reek of Cas himself, popping into his hotel room or house or right into the junkyard, demanding to know where Dean was and then disappearing anew. Bobby knew strange, but so did Dean, and if Dean wanted to _really_ get to know strange – well, he’s pushing that thought from his mind, but Dean could put his big boy pants on.

He’d feel bad slapping him in the face, so Bobby draws the angel sigils on, but not entirely correctly – he draws a triangle instead of a rectangle in one of the windows, and fails to color in some of the bubbles – and he tells Dean it’s his turn to sleep in the downstairs area, alone, and prays they haven’t been all obliterated by some fool plan of Crowley’s in the morning. Maybe this is the way to save them all from that, like he'd be so lucky to stumble onto a conclusion so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble, because I'm a sap like that. I suck at Bobby's voice.


End file.
